The General Clinical Research Center is the major setting for clinical investigations of the faculty of the Medical College of Wisconsin. Major current areas of research include: 1) the natural history and pathophysiology of hypersensitivity lung disease; 2) diabetes and the hormonal regulation of carbohydrate metabolism including the interaction of insulin, glucagon, growth hormone, estrogens, prolactin and other hormones; 3) studies of obesity (morphologic classification, fat cell morphology and metabolic and molecular basis of insulin resistance); 4) studies of hyperlipidemia including the clearance of chylomicrons and apo-B (apo-LDL) protein; 5) evaluation of the normal motor function of the esophagus, function and control of the lower esophageal sphincter (LES) and pathophysiology and treatment of reflux esophagitis; 6) pathogenetic factors in patients with Ca-containing kidney stones; 7) regulation of phosphate and vitamin D metabolism (1,25-(OH)2-D) in health and in Ca-stone formers; 8) mechanisms of intestinal absorption, pathogenesis of diarrhea, gastrointestinal function in diabetes mellitus, and mechanism of gonadal dysfunction in hepatic cirrhosis; 9) studies of renin, catecholamines and hemodynamic factors in idiopathic orthostatic hypotension; 10) chemotherapy and radiation therapy of lymphomas and small-cell carcinoma of the lung; 11) therapy of aplastic anemia and polycythemia vera; 12) evaluation of hypothalamic pituitary function in pituitary disorders and in obesity; 13) evaluation of water soluble contrast media for myelography; 14) therapy of traumatic myelopathy and radiculopathy; 15) detection and significance of new leukemic antigens; 16) early manifestations of Fabry's disease in kidney and intestine; and 17) significance of particulate matter in joint fluid and the use of new monsteroidal, anti-inflammatory agents in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis.